


【虫铁】黑红（重生）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇剧情 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【虫铁】黑红（重生）

1.

他跪在那里，手上是一具尸体，暗红血液从指缝流出，他的膝盖也被浸透，制服染成黑红，那时他仍未起身。

Peter不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。是在学姐家中看到秃鹫？是不小心让一艘船的人陷入危险？那是风铃声吗？在风中作响的汽笛，把旧时记忆连同思绪带去。哦，那不是风铃。救护车并未救下他的父母。或许从那时起就变了吧。又或是更早，被蜘蛛咬了的时候，他从卧室1.2米宽的床上滚到地面，以为自己即将死去。

太多事情，太多忧愁，填满了十几岁的生命。没救下的一只花猫，吃不完的半块披萨，匆匆挂断的电话，都成了遗憾。那些微不足道的事情凝结在心脏上方，终于形成一片遮天蔽日的阴霾，再也挥之不去。

而你本是带给我阳光的人。

Peter看到金红盔甲停留在他面前，扬起掌心炮，对准了他。不是已经变成尸体的反派，而是他。

“放下武器，”Tony说。然后意识到Spider-Man没有武器，又不能叫他光天化日之下把战衣脱光。

“双手举高背过脑袋，背对我蹲好，不要动！”

最终，所有的爱恋变成执念，云朵变成烈火中的浓烟。他本可以被拯救。

“我很抱歉，Mr.Stark。”Peter声音带着哭腔，代表秒杀模式的眼罩这才关闭，他看着面前堆积如山的尸体和血河，露出绝望而受伤的神情。

“我不知道自己怎么了。”

风铃声又一次响起。这次换了个调子，更急，更尖锐，是警局的车。接受判决前Peter作为目击证人去记笔录，Tony在旁边陪着他。他的眉头更忧虑了，Peter想他本来是要让这个人开心起来的。

“我很抱歉，Mr.Stark。”他又重复了一遍。

男人少见地沉默着，手握得很紧，良久他发出微不可察的叹息。

“你没错，Peter。但那些罪犯……理应有将功补过的机会。”

那时Peter明白，自己又一次让对方失望了。

他想说如果重来，自己一定不会做那些事，可惜它们已经发生，无可挽回。

“如果有办法纠正这一切呢？”虚空里一个声音对他说。

“如果可以，我愿意付出所有。”

反正他已经没什么好失去的了。

2.

“I’m sorry.”

第三次他说这话的时候，从那个人身边消失弥散。

“你不是说有办法纠正吗？”他哭着对虚空里那个声音说。“我已经死了！”

“你没有，否则现在说话的是谁？”那个声音指点迷津一般说着。

“可我明明看见自己消失了……”Peter疑惑了，他低头看了看自己的身躯，完好无损。

“死亡只是生命另一种形式的延续，要知道像你这样执念极深的人，都会选择在这里工作，以换得自己达成执念的机会。”

“执念？是的，我有很多执念。”Peter明白了自己得以继续存在的原因。他漂浮在群星之间，游移无定。那个声音像是宇宙之声，继续用苍老浑厚的声音说着：

“孩子，你只能选择一个。宇宙的力量也有限，改变现实世界发生的事需要极大的能量，你只能选择一个。”

“什么？”

无数记忆在他眼前闪现。蜘蛛变异的夜晚，姨夫之死，梅，秃鹫，华盛顿纪念碑，游轮，泰坦星……他有那么多需要弥补的事情，可现在却被告知只能选一个来纠正，这未免太残忍了些。

不如不要成为蜘蛛侠，那样他就不会让Mr.Stark失望，可参加十项全能的同学们就会死；不如不要邀请那个女孩去舞会，那样他就不会得知心碎的事实，可同样不会救下Mr.Stark的飞机；不如，让降落伞把他带离外星飞船，那样Mr.Stark就不会目睹他的死亡，可他同样无法帮助对方打击敌人。

Mr.Stark，Mr.Stark，还是Mr.Stark……原来所有的执念都是名为Mr.Stark的隐疾，这疾病深入骨髓，就在第一次见面的时候注定，即使他有选择纠正一切的能力，也无法狠下心阻断与他的一切联系，因为他早已被这疾病塑造成了现在的样子，他是寄生于斯塔克身上的爬虫，不能离了他独立存在。

“我要Mr.Stark不再怨恨我。”Peter最终吐出这几个字，像是花费了一生的时间。

“成交。”

那个声音说完，Peter周围景物骤然变幻，他又听到对方的解释。

“你现在是灵体，不受现实定律的控制，因此可以瞬间往返于千万光年之间。你的工作很简单，找到散落在宇宙各处的像你一样的灵体，倾听他们的执念，引导他们往生。”

“可是我要让他们怎么做呢？”Peter看向自己的双手，那双手平平无奇，一点也不像虚空里的声音这般强大。

“你会知道的，现在起你就是我了。”

那个声音消失了。

3.

Peter在一个土黄色的沙漠星球表面见到一个哭泣的小女孩。他走近了问：“你为什么难过？”

小女孩睁开眼看了看四周，一脸困惑，Peter这才知道别的灵体看不见他，这么说之前那个声音应该也只是跟他一样的灵体。

“你怎么了，小姑娘？”Peter又问了一遍，故意让自己的声音低沉了些。

“我找不到妈妈了。”小女孩又哭了起来。

Peter脑中马上闪过一幅图像。小女孩在母亲的怀抱消失，那个女人没有丈夫，孩子是她唯一的支柱，因为过度悲伤也已经离去。Peter摸了摸小女孩的头，像是一阵风拂过她的发梢。

“看见远处那些星星了吗？”

“嗯。”小女孩点点头。

“你的母亲就是其中一颗，现在你去找吧。宇宙里星星太多了，不过别失望，也别心急，记得停下来歇歇脚，看一看风景。”

“谢谢你。”小女孩冲她看不见的地方露出一个笑容，变成光点消失了。

“你做得很好。”那个声音又出现了。

“我这是欺骗。她永远不会找到的。”

“也永不会失望。她会永远找下去，直到找到母亲，投胎成那个星球上的生物，幸福一生。”

“好吧。”Peter觉得这个工作没有想象的难。不过是给他们希望，让无处可归的灵魂有事可做罢了。

“你一直在我身边吗？”Peter问那个声音。

“不。我的使命已经完成，现在要去达成我的执念了。”

“祝你幸福。”Peter对看不见的地方挥挥手。

4.

他开始了不计时间的工作，他没有肉身，也就永不会疲倦。第二个帮助到的是一个绿皮肤的男人，他死前马上领到亿万元大奖，于是Peter告诉他哪个星球上全是金子。第三个帮助到的是一个刚刚求婚成功的年轻人，Peter想了想，告诉他去哪里磨制世界上最大的钻石。

灭霸让宇宙里一下消失了一半人，Peter从来没有停下脚步的时候，即使这样，按现实时间来算也已经过去很多年，没有计时工具的他不知道究竟是多久，但灵体的虚空中不存在时间，无论感觉上过了多久，实际上都是死去前的一瞬。灵体也是会疲惫的吧，当他不知道第几百次，几千次，几万次地送走灵魂，对着虚空大喊想要放弃，可是一想到Mr.Stark还在泰坦星哀伤无助，就又生出无限的动力。

他也会怀疑，自己这样是否真能得偿所愿。但宇宙不言，只留他静静思考，接着继续去为渺茫的希望而努力。

那个声音偶尔会来陪他说话。

“知道那个小女孩怎样了吗？”

“哪个小女孩？”他指引过太多小女孩，原谅他一时半会想不起。

“第一个小女孩。她找到了母亲，她的母亲变成一颗流星，她就寄生在那连空气也没有的陨石表面，在石隙里生存。大多数时候那上面结着冰，她缩到母亲的核心取暖，靠近恒星时冰壳破碎，又被上万摄氏度的高温烘烤着。可她很顽强，也很快乐。”

“噢。”Peter想起来了，那是自己指引的第一个灵体。“这么说她转世为一只外星壁虎？”

“差不多吧，就是那种类似的生物。”

“原来真的可以找到，我一直以为她的母亲早就从这个宇宙里消失了。”

“我早说过的，死亡只是生命的另一种延续，灵魂是不会消失的，你不信。”

“我是不信，我以为那些只是骗人的把戏，没想到真的可以实现。”

“现在你该相信了，虽然困难了些，总能实现的。”

Peter抹了抹自己没有实体的脸，露出久违的微笑，对自己看不见的地方：“谢谢你，看来我得加紧努力才是。”

Peter从那小女孩身上看到自己。

5.

“你就是那个引路人？”

这次Peter刚一到那儿，灵体这样就问。

“呃，算是吧。”Peter这才知道自己的名号或许传开了。也是，那么多人都死了，他们的灵魂碰见了聊两句也算正常。

这个灵体点点头，“虽然我看不见你，但我感觉得到你是个好人。”

好吗？Peter想到自己生前做了那么久的英雄，却一次次让Mr.Stark失望。“我是个很普通的人。”他说。

“不会的，我奶奶说过，只有天使才能做天堂的引路人，你上辈子一定是天使。”

Peter不知道怎么说，只好换个话题，“你有什么执念吗？”

“我？”那个灵体想了想，摇摇头，“我的父母很早就离开了，是奶奶把我养大，她也在我十几岁的时候死了。我唯一的心愿就是见一见天使，好知道这个世界不是那么绝望。”

“这个嘛……”Peter有点犯难，不知道怎么才能让这个忠实的信徒见到天使。

“我已经见到了。”灵体对他笑着挥挥手，变成一个光点消失在宇宙间。

Peter愣了很久，才意识到牠说的天使就是自己。他想流泪，可他不能流泪。

又不知过了多久，宇宙间再次变得空空荡荡。Peter指引了所有的灵魂，现在游荡在外的只剩下他自己。这时那个声音又出现了，以他惯常的方式对他说：

“你有什么执念吗？”

“我？”Peter愣住，“我说过的，要让Mr.Stark原谅我。”

“你觉得他恨你吗？”

Peter又愣了好一会儿。容纳了太多记忆的灵魂，找到自己的记忆也有些难度，他现在已经记不清跟Mr.Stark相处的细节，只是这样一个念头支撑着他一直坚持下来，把这万亿灵魂全部超度。

“他应该是……不恨的吧，只是我做过许多错事，我真希望那些事没发生，这样我就可以乞求他的原谅。”

“你觉得已经发生的事会影响他对你的态度吗？”那个声音不依不饶地问。

“不，我不知道，”Peter抬头看向茫茫星海，“你什么意思？你说过可以帮我纠正的。”

“是的，我是可以，可是我们的宇宙时间只会向前流淌，谁都没有办法追溯过去，否则它就会分崩离析。我只能在已经发生的前提上纠正。”

“骗子！”Peter尖叫起来，“你一直说可以的!我信了你！你让我超度了那么多灵魂，却告诉我你办不到？！”

“我可以。”那个声音依然冷静，“现在你得确切告诉我你想怎么办，否则我就会按自己理解的方式纠正。”

明明没有心脏，为什么会这样生气？Peter绝望地想，即使经历了这么多，对Mr.Stark来说自己依然才刚刚离去，他要怎么告诉他，自己在永恒的时空里亘古的思念？

“没时间了。”那个声音叹息道。Peter还没来得及说话，突然眼前闪过一道白光，接着他就什么也不知道了。

6.

时间之轮滚滚转动，这里依然是公元2018纪年。

Tony握不住手中的沙，将划过Peter身体的那只手放在掌心，无声哭泣。

一阵风拂过他的发梢，带走日落的酷热，把那些细沙吹走，在半空形成一股小小的漩涡。恍惚间他听到细碎的风铃声，不属于这里，也不属于他。他疑惑地抬起头。

漩涡中诞生了一个少年，也在惊奇地看着自己逐渐出现的肢体，抬眼时对上另一个人震惊的神情。

“对不起，Mr.Stark，我让你失望了。”

“不，”Tony飞快地上前紧紧拥抱着他，像是生怕他再次随风消散似的，那样大力地抱着他。Peter顿时流下泪来，这无数时光的疲惫一瞬间都有了回报。

“孩子，我怎么还能怪你呢，”Tony抬起头，对他露出一个历经磨难之后依旧灿烂的笑容，“只要你在我身边。”

Peter知道那个声音是什么意思了。

无论他犯过多少错，只要他还活着，终将被爱他的人原谅。

这是他以万亿生灵的超度所换来的，自己的重生。


End file.
